cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Brion
It all started with the "hum" of the Gunship as we landed on the surface of Geonosis. Dust. Thats all I can describe it as is dust and rocks. Hard to believe enything could live on such a un-inhabited planet. We were assighned to take out a Droid Foundry a couple clicks East of the spire. Then before we knew it there was droids foring at us. They were nothing like the ones at the training course on Kamino. These droids were real. They shot you until you were squared out, flat on the ground.Then after a minute of fighting they were nothing but metal parts and wires. I ran to the front entrance, it was closed by a blast door. I took my explosives, they were strapped up on the side of my leg. I planted the explosives on the door. We all stepped back about ten feet and I clicked the detanator. It made a small explosion, about as much as a pack of a pound of C4 would do. I yelled "Jumper Squad, clear to enter-Take, take, take!" There was a blutch of Geonosians on the wall, I aimed my DC-15A blaster rifle and we all started shooting them rapidly. Before we knew it they were nothing but squashed bugs. "Heh, that'll teach 'em." I said. Our objective was to blow up the droid foundry, so I grabbed the explosives and attached them to the main control center, which led to the main droid factory in the foundry, and also lead right up to the main Catacomb tunnels below the foundry. We ran out the front blast door and our Gunship was just landing back outside when a rocket came and hit the Gunship, I hit the button and the Separatists foundry exploded just as we took off. The Gunship was damaged pretty bad but we hopped in it and were able to make it to the Forward Command Center, where we jumped out to be met by Thousands of droids. In the Gunship I met up with another member of my squad, Navy. He was nicknamed "Navy" because he was exceptionally good at piloting skills. Navy had a DC-15A too, on the bulk head there was a DC-15, I ran back to the Gunship and grabbed it. Now I had a DC-15A in my right hand and a DC-15 commando blaster in my left hand. I ran towards the pile of droids when a Geonosian flew above me, I shot it in the head and blood got all over my helmet, I wiped it with my glove and kept moving, Just then, a Separatist Hailfire Tank shot a rocket in front of me and I was sent flying back and blood started dripping out of my helmet. I lost my hearing out of my left ear and I took cover behind a rock and took my helmet off. I touched my ear with my glove. There was blood coming out on both sides. I took my air sprayer on my glove and sprayed the blood off my hand, I couldn't hear very good but I could hear out of my right ear. I put my helmet on and picked up my weapons and started shooting, there were three Geonosians flying towards me, I shot two with my DC-15A and then Navy and Alpha ran back to me and saw the blood, I yelled "I'm okay." over there roar of explosions and blaster fire. We ran towards the Geonosian spire. It was a giant, rock spire with a Geonosian command center in it. We tryed to listen to our command orders over the blaster fire but we had to try to get our signal before anything because the Bugs were jamming our transmissions. We started moving in front of rocks for cover until we were close to the spire. Gunships were shooting rockets and CIS Hailfire Tanks were returning fire. I only took out two Hailfires by shooting their rocket compartments until they exploded. Finnaly we were about 100 yards from the spire entrance caves. Navy and Alpha ran for it and started shooting while they ran, I followed after them and started shooting the droids and then a clone named Nextus was shot. He fell back and blood spilled onto the sand and I pulled him behind a rock and yelled to my squad and they ran back and started aiding Nextus. Alpha covered me while I helped Nextus. He lost too much blood and died there. His last words were "For the Republic..." We left his body and I took his weapon and put it on my belt. We broke in and run for the last remaining distance and a couple clones around us were killed. We went into the spire and took out the remaining droids and Geonosians and we met in the back hanger and a Gunship picked us up. The Gunship was painted as what looked to be a shark. It had teeth painted on the front and white streaks on the wings. We flew up and landed in the Republic Attack Cruiser Destroyer. We were dispatched to Coruscant and we loaded off with thousands of clones. We may have one against the Geonosians, but there was more war to come... A few years after The Battle of Geonosis Clones were issued Phase 2 armor. An upgraded version of the standard Phase 1 Version. Commander Brion's Phase 2 armor was a custom Ghost Recon Armor. There was night vision and invisibilty. Commander Brion lead the Republic UNSCN Seal Team. Seal Team 6 was an Elite Team of troopers. They fough in space and on land. The Battle of Umbara The Battle of Umbara was my first major Mission in my new upgraded armor. It all started when The Attack Cruiser Destroyer came out of Hyperspace above Umbara. I'm sure glad I got nightvision, suckers! -Brion ''Boooooom! ''The Gunship rocked as Umbaran Hover Tanks shot at our Gunships from below. There cannons shot out ion blasts and I looked out the side of our damaged vessel and a Gunship was shot sending it flaming towards the surface. I had a DC-15 and a DC-15A in my other hand. "Just like old times." I mumbled softly enough so no one could here. Alpha was next to me talking to Mag. "Cut the chatter boys, were in the middle of a battle here." I said humorusly. Then I threw Navy a Republic back pack full of explosives. We're gonna need 'em. "The Umbarans have allianced themselves with the CIS, we get to fight seppies and Aliens." "Lucky for us..." I mumbled then our pilot contacted me though the comm in my helmet. "We are touching down, get ready." he said. Then I turned to the troops. "We are gonna touchdown at 0:600 exactly! Check yourselves troopers, we're going in!" Then there was the "hum" again I heard on my first mission then we jolted to a stop and we all sprang from the ship. Several other Gunships did the same. I ran to a Umbara Tendical and Navy and Alpha followed me too. We all turned and fired every time a tank was not firing at us. Then the ground starting shaking. There was alot of confusion then a large worm like creatre came out from under a group of clones. They were sent flying and the remaining clone sprawled over to me and my squad. He had a green substance on the ebow plating of his armor. I took a test tube and scraped some off. Then the worm started shooting at us. It had Category:Brion Graulshrieker's Squad